masks_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Third Journal of Capitan Gwendolyn du Lac
__FORCETOC__ Back to Gwendolyn du Lac. Previous journals: *Gwen's Journal (Season 1 + Season 2's first half) *Space Logs by Gwen (Apocalypse Sonata OVA) *Gwen's Second Journal (Season 2's second half) Below you will find Gwen's third journal, featuring descriptions of events of Season 3 in various forms through her eyes. Pre-season 3 summaries 2019, March 30th Accompanying journals: Entantress', Ares'. Capitan's Log, It has been an eventful time since Zodiac City fell. I've been trying to help some of our new members get acquainted with the team and how we do things by giving them some basic missions and exercises. BOY WAS I MISTAKEN Over the past month, these new kids have had so much to deal with, and I couldn't even help them out because Nimue was asleep most of the time, and while my retrocognition could've solved some problems, I was reluctant to... How do you bring that kind of thing up, anyway? "Hey, if you let me touch you, I can see your past and understand your problems and help you with them?" So far I've met a bunch of great new teammates: *Alloy, who is built like a TRUCK, though that might be because he's half-truck. Without him, some of the other teammates would've been toast during that fight with Ellen. (Note: I should probably read up on Ellen, because I only met her that one time after this and she wasn't very enlightening.) *Bitzy, who is some kind of clown? Who copies people's powers through her "Humour Force"? She must be a legit clown, because I'm more confused than amused. *Herald, who is just... such a good guy. He's smart and he's also got a magical artifact, like I do. Bryce told me he's crushing bigtime on Mini. I better keep an eye on him. *Mini, who is in my band. She gives a lot of lip and flirts a lot, and I'm not always sure she takes missions seriously, but holy shit, after she nearly got wrecked by Ellen and then her brother got kidnapped by those Black Magic Club kids, I better get her something to make up for all that trouble she got in because of missions I sent her on. *Jaime, who is this shy, edgy swordsy kid. I like them, but they're kind of distant? Maybe it's just me. They seem to have gotten close to Elle, so they can't be too bad wait, almost forget that whole "my dad from the past" thing. Sorry Jaime. (jk, I owe you ice cream.) *Mithril, who seems to be a bit of a blowhard sometimes, but not undeservedly so. She's also living in the base with me, and we talked a bit when we got some ice cream with Gavere and Cyclone, after she helped Mini save her brother Riley (apparently Mithril's name is also Riley, go figure?). *Entantress, plant lady who does not like skydiving, evidently. I hope I made it up to her by remodeling the base's underground garden a bit, so she could have her own special spot? *Nonpareil, hard-light construct aficionado who is a bit stuck up, thinking they know everything better than everyone else (it kinda reminds me of Groundbreaker, but not as bad). Also doesn't like skydiving, but seems to like having a clean room with computers and space for testing. You're welcome. (Also, good job Cyclone on making room in the budget for that.) *Ares, cold and cute little guy. Punches hard. Trevor seems to like him, but that comes with the territory of saving the baby raccoon boy. Seems to get along well with Herald. Lives with Principal Crossover and Tempest. *Tempest, hot dang. After he, Ares, Jaime and Elle brought in Ellen, we went out to get some snacks for everyone after all that exercise (and to celebrate a job well done), but honestly, the snack was all there c'mon Gwen, head in the game. He did a good job! *Manaline, some kinda hacker boy? He lives at the base with me, but seems a little distant. Also strangely obsessed with reinforcing his room "in case the base gets blown up". He did good in the fight against Teal Talon when he, Ares, Herald and Trinary went to get Trevor from the Drummond Home For Disadvantaged Teens, though. *Trinary, some future shapeshifter with a size-changing spaceship? I can't believe the writers got away with putting in a Silver Age character. What's next, breaking the Fourth Wall? *Brace, another cold boy. Got some good moves. He could go far. He, Mithril and Tachyon were there when I gave Wrecking Ball a piece of my mind, because they'd done a good job while the League of Heroes were chastising us for having fucked up one of their operations, because they didn't bother telling us anything about it. *Tachyon, speedy boy. Also from 50 years in the past? Has apparently never heard of Kraft Mac And Cheese, Star Wars or Trek, and probably thinks the Russians are still after us. (To be fair, that one's probably correct, Putin it mildly.) *Orphea, did a good job helping to stop Cryme with a Y, even though their employers got away on that Segway thing. Maybe I should ask her to help with our band setup... I look forward to the team growing. It looks like the base is getting more lively as well. That's good! It's felt so empty here without Zip around... Especially with Olivia still in pieces. It's been lonely these past few weeks. It looks like the future isn't going to be. I like that. Season 3 Episode 3 - Return of the Tsar Gwen's Diary 2019, April 7th Also starring: Herald, Rescue, Manaline. Capitan's Log, So, our base got blown up. While some of us were out, and apparently Sledge got inducted into the League of Heroes (I honestly thought she was already a part of it, but maybe that's why she was flexing her cop muscles so hard in the past few months), our base got torched and cut in half and who-knows-what-else. Cyclone told us the League wants us to work more with them, so this honestly seems like an inside job kind of thing almost. Like the League sent someone to destroy our base. And my clothes. And the PS4. (Thank god I had the Switch with me while we were gone.) But sure, we worked with the League. We got sent to Russia to stop three "bogatyrs" from ruining the land and destroying villages and killing people. Y'know, hero stuff. I fought their leader, Ilya Muromets, until he summoned a dragon with three heads. So we fought the dragon. At least, I remember fighting it at some point, along with Herald. Also at some point, the sky was on fire and the ground was blood. I'm... I'm having trouble determining what was what and when was when. There's... some kind of gap. I had a heart-to-heart with Herald afterwards aboard the League's space base. I kind of feel distant to Nimue, and he has a similar magical-artifact-with-a-spirit type deal, as far as I know. That Eye is something special. He assured me things were fine, so... I guess they are. I hope they are. I know I've been drifting apart from Nimue, but... I don't know what I'd do without her. Season 3 minisode - Seasonal Time Passes 2019, April 8th Content Warning: mental illness, death, gore. Reader discretion is advised. Accompanying Music: Here (best enjoyed at x0.75 speed). The elongated metal form of the League of Heroes satellite floats far above Earth. In a small room, reserved for their potential junior members, Gwen lays sleeping. Like on many nights, she doesn’t lay still. She tosses and turns, eyes clamped shut and a frown on her face, teeth gnashing and lips contorting. Her hair clings to her face and bare shoulders, damp with sweat. Night terrors. Flashes of the past zoom through her dreams, but they feel more than dreams. It feels real. She is there again, in the past. She’s back on the table, strapped down, needles penetrating her skin, tubes getting attached, medical machines buzzing discordantly through the filter of her own perception. Ghazal stands over her and turns a bright pale lamp to shine directly in her face, blinding her. She screams frightfully and shoots up from the bed, ramming her head against the bottom of the bunk above her. Her screams mix with cries of pain. She rolls out of bed and falls to the floor. She clutches her head with both hands as she crawls rapidly on her knees out of the bedsheet cocoon she is wrapped within, struggling at first to break free. She kicks with her legs, her face digging into the floor as she continues to scream, muffled by her hands and the sheets, but with a dull echo of her wordless noise reverberating off the walls. She breaks free. Her eyes are wide open as she clambers up, grasping for anything that might offer support. She feels a gust of air like someone’s heavy, wet breath and she looks up to find a tall, sinewy creature on spindly legs hanging over her. Its pitch-black skin shimmers as its clawed hands reach for her. Its eyeless face opening up multiple maws dripping with viscous saliva as it chitters hungrily. Gwen shrieks and punches at it, but her fists hit only air. She lurches forward through empty space and comes to a standstill in the door opening of her room. Nothing. Then there is noise. A dozen noises, a hundred thousand noises! Explosions, gunfire, screaming, the clashing of swords, the roar of engines and of monsters. Gwen runs. There is something wrong. She knows something is wrong, but she doesn’t know what it is. The base cannot be under attack, not so suddenly, surely? She hasn’t ever seen those alien creatures before. She feels the ground shaking under her feet and she stumbles and falls again. As she pushes herself up, breathing heavily, she hears stomping boots running past. Looking up, the hall is empty. Turning around, it is full of fire and death. A woman in a green cape lies on the floor, blood pooling around her and staining her blonde hair. A man gargles as he holds his throat, the person next to him telling him he’s going to be fine as they cry wide-eyed and lower him to the floor, knowing they are just telling themselves lies. They fall next, a spear portruding from their chest, rammed with such force that Gwen can hear the breaking of ribs. The weapon is pulled back by the end of a grotesquely muscular figure with blotched red skin, large horns and a ridged forehead. Its eyes are burning green as the gaze over Gwen, and a long tongue slipping in and out from between its lips, tasting the air hungrily. She stands frozen for a second that feels like a century. She stiffly raises an arm, calling for Nimue, her sword, for the spirit within the sword, her ancestor. She doesn’t get an answer. Gwen turns. Gwen runs. The hall is frozen and cold. The floor is slippery, slick with patches of red ice. Hot flashes zoom past her cheeks in rays of brilliant light, prismatic explosions sending scintillating vibrations through the air in a beautiful display of slowly disintegrating humans in once-colourful costumes. It is accompanied by an orchestra of commanding voices and the metallic thundering of heavy robotic feet. As if by instinct, she ducks past them, trying to ignore the smell of oil and burnt rubber even as she gags her way through, fights to not see a familiar face in the mangled appearance of one of the barely-moving creatures. She shakes her head, wide-eyed still, covered in cold sweat. She holds herself up by a pipe and stops, breathing heavily, trying to regain control of herself. She can’t let herself see familiar faces in the gore. She mustn't associate her girlfriend with these other robots. She can’t let herself fall that far. Gwen looks up, setting a step to continue, to find where she left Nimue--having forgotten where that was in her panic. Then she sees a familiar face in the gore. Lancelot. She falls to her knees. She cries as she clambers towards her father, between the legs of ragged moaning figures. She cries thick, viscous tears as she pulls him close. She remembers the mosaic on the planet Thea. Her father had been to space. She had never heard of him fighting aboard the League of Heroes base, against-- She glances up. The two of them are surrounded by shambling corpses. A steel gauntlet reaches for her and she scrambles to get out of its reach and pull her father with her. She recognizes the man by his crown, as his face is too gaunt and falling apart to resemble whom he was in life: King Arthur. She bumps against a steel wall behind her and finds another armoured figure, tongue dangling where there used to be a lower jaw, marring the handsome face of Galahad. Next to him, the distant dead eyes of Percival stare at her. He still wears the bead necklace she made with her younger brother--named Percival after him. She drags Lancelot’s lifeless body through an open door and shuts it behind her, her heart beating like a drum in her throat. She turns the lights on in the room and screams as the dead hands of Godspeed, Sledge and Cyclone grasp at her arms. It doesn’t make sense. Nothing makes sense. Her brain doesn’t make sense. Why doesn’t it make sense?! What is wrong with her?! She pulls free from Cyclone’s grasp and swings at Godspeed, smashing her fist against the wall with an audible crack as the apparition vanishes. She sinks to the floor and huddles against against her father’s breastplate, against the armor that she had worn every mission, every time she transformed, every time she had saved people. She tries to wipe her tears away and finds them sticking to her face and her fingers. They’re viscous, opaque and a deep, dark red. Blood. Dragon’s blood. Gwen remembers ingesting it by accident during her fight with the dragon Zmei Gorynych, not even a day ago. She remembers seeing its past, experiencing it as dragon and dragonslayer. She feels something churning inside. Her chest feels tight. She gags and coughs. Her lungs feel too small, her stomach feels absent and her heart feels too big; she feels it thundering through every artery with every beat. She remembers the old stories, of heroes who were cursed by the monsters they defeated, of heroes who became wolves, bats, dragons or worse. Her breathing comes irregularly in quick, dry heaves. Her cat-like ears lay back, pressing against her neck, as if to remind her that she’s already partway through such a transformation. Images flash through her mind of fiery breath and she feels a burning in her throat that fills her with dread. The last thing she wants to become is a dragon: the beast that terrorized her homeland, the man that terrorized her for years. Ghazal had taken on the form of a dragon. She would die before accepting the same fate. She clutches her father close, and finds only the feel of cold steel against her hands. She feels an edge and instinctively pulls it close, the sharp blade digging into her hands. Her father is gone. In her arms is Nimue, the sword, as tall as she is and many times heavier. She hugs the sword and cries freely. Clear, colourless tears. Night terrors. They had plagued her regularly since her rescue from GREY. She had managed to gain some measure of control and peace in time, due to living at the Big Team base and having friends close by who understood--who had had traumatic experiences of their own that they needed to cope with. Where she could have access to a therapist who had experience working with superpowered people. She didn’t want to tell her cousin Rhiannon that she didn’t want to move in with her, because she didn’t want her to know the real reason why. Now, with the base destroyed, it felt like her real home was gone. Now, the second time she had gone into space, she felt a lot weaker and self-assured than before. Before, she had had a purpose. A distraction. Now, she had spent over a month while her cousin was stuck in a giant tree, almost two months while her girlfriend lay in pieces after malfunctioning, just as long without one of her best friends to comfort her at night, because she had moved to live elsewhere, and now two days without the place she called home. It wasn’t about any particular piece of that home. It wasn’t the kitchen with the snack cabinet that she had to pick the lock of. It wasn’t the PS4 with her Witcher 3 save files. It wasn’t the garden, the gym, the library, the Danger Room, or even the submarine in which she had first kissed Olivia. It was all of that, but more. It was a presence. And with the base gone, Gwen somehow felt more alone than ever. Hopeless. She could kill as many dragons as there were, she could punch Satan in the dick, she could save the galaxy from tyrants or stop gas-spewing weapons made by evil organizations, but in the end, nothing mattered all that much if she was alone, if there wasn’t a home she could return to. A home that felt like home. She could go live with Rhiannon and Elle and Angel, and she’d enjoy every moment with them. She’d be happy. But she felt that none of them could help her with this one thing. This one huge thing that continued to plague her, and which she was certain would continue for years. They couldn’t be with her while she slept and keep her safe in her dreams. They had defeated GREY in Halcyon City and in Zodiac City, but they hadn’t defeated GREY within Gwen herself. Gwen spoke in gibberish to her sword, but Nimue understood nevertheless. Her presence was soothing, if cold. Gwen had grown more distant from her over the past few months as she had become more independent, more confident, more social with her friends in the Big Team and at school. She didn’t need Nimue anymore to tell her what to do, or to be the one to talk to. Yet, very strongly, it was apparent that she needed Nimue for this one thing, now more than ever. Just as a presence. A soothing calm to be there when she woke, one thing that could ease the night terrors. Her blade was cracked. She had lasted so long, but swords weren’t meant to contain ancient and powerful spirits, not like this, not like her. Apologies fell from Gwen’s lips as she sputtered half-garbled through her tears, talking to Nimue in ways she hadn’t in months. She talked about her fears and her guilt, even during events they had been together, where Nimue had felt those emotions. She voiced her insecurities about the future, and how she felt she was a hero, right and true, but kept feeling like she didn’t know what that meant. She told her about how much she had wanted to hurt Ghazal that day in Zodiac City, when they stopped GREY and apprehended their lead scientist, the creator of the transformative gas that had caused so much hurt in Halcyon’s communities. She still felt that rage, but it was a rage that hurt herself more than it did others. Nimue listened to all of it. Nimue listened, and she did not speak. She’d let Gwen be found by someone from the League woken up by the screams, or perhaps one of her teammates that had stayed the night as well. Humans. Not fae. Gwen had outgrown her in all other things. This last thing, this huge thing, the ancient fae being was going to leave up to her. Cruel, perhaps, in the eyes of humans. Sensible in the eyes of fae. Their deal was done. “You promised,” Gwen sobbed. The words find no response. “You promised…” Season 3 minisode - Base? Destroyed. Clothes? Burnt. Time To Shop For Cool Outfits 'Til This Credit Card Declines 2019, April 11th See this scene with Rescue and Jaime! Season 3 Episode 5 - Red Light Terabyte Audio Log 2019, April 12th Also starring: Entantress, Nonpareil, Manaline. Accompanying journals: Entantress'. "Is this thing on?" A tapping noise follows. "Okay cool, the sound is registering." Gwen is heard taking a deep breath, followed by a giggle. "Sorry, I'm excited! You're gonna be fixed again! I can't wait to see you walk around again and talking my ears off, Olivia. After today, I thought I should just record an audio log that I can give you later to update you on things that happened, but especially stuff from today." A door opens, then closes. "Most importantly, you should know that the base got destroyed, so we're housed in a different location now. You're going to be staying with Principal Crossover for now--just in case things aren't entirely safe at the new base yet. Lancelle got you out of there. Don't worry about the rest of us, we're all okay. We weren't in the base when it happened. That's because of another thing... The League of Heroes is working with us now. Well, I think they consider us to be working for them... Which is pretty ugh, y'know? They've asked us to join the League as junior members, but I don't trust it. I wish I could get into the old base to use my retrocognition and find out who or what caused this. I have the suspicion that it was someone from the League, to force us to have to accept their help and have to move to a different base that they funded, so that they can watch over us." There's some chittery noises and Gwen makes a cooing noise. "Hey Rushmore! Say hi to Olivia. Hiiii!" The baby hydra is heard making its same noises but louder and Gwen laughs softly. "Nyehehe... Anyway, at least I could cover the camera in my room up. There don't appear to be any bugs, so I don't think they're recording audio in my room. Then again," Gwen begins to whisper, "GAIA can hear prettymuch everything, just like those Alexa bots that are supposedly sleeping when really they're always on, waiting for you to say their name and answer your questions, and I'm not 100% certain that GAIA is on our side." A sigh. "Maybe I should've waited to tell you all this in person. I'm not very good at all this spy nonsense. At least you're an amazing hacker, you could probably come up with a solution to at least half of all this. But... there's one thing I couldn't wait with telling you. I should probably also tell you this in person, so maybe I'll just let you listen to this while I'm there, but... I met your mom. Doctor Klaudia-with-a-K Mann. We found her at an abandoned GREY facility in North Dakota. I think that's somewhere in Minnesota? She was working on stuff there and she had two other robots with her. So uh... surprise! You've got two more siblings!" The awkward jazz hands were almost audible. "Also, not to undercut that grand reveal, but this was the first time I had a mission with all-new members of the team. There was Nonpareil, who made me a cool light sword to swing in those narrow hallways, Manaline whom I think doesn't trust me because he thought I was going to collapse the whole building--maybe he doesn't trust me for what I'm capable of rather than what I've actually done?--and this really awkward but kind of adorable plant girl named Entantress. I had kiiind of dropped her and Nonpareil out of a plane without parachutes one time, because I was leading training missions for the newbies, and she seems to be terrified of me and hate me now. But on the other hand, she gave me this orchid to give to you! It was... kind of an awkward way to say she was sorry for... something. Honestly, in the rush to get your mom back here to fix you, I forgot a bunch of things. Anyway, I've got pictures of me with the orchid in my hair, and I'm currently pressing it to dry it out so I can give it to you later. I'm making you something good, but telling you would be spoilers!" A laugh. "Alright, I think that's enough for now. I'll see you soon! Hopefully it won't take like, an entire week to charge your power core up to full operating capacity, or whatchamacallit. Talk to you later, babe." Kissing noises. Season 3 minisodes 2019, April 18th I Was Provoked Into Singing, But I Secretly Like It, Light Novel Edition (Please Bully Me More, Gwen-Senpai) See this scene with Ares and Mini! A Gaslamp Rekindled See this scene with Rekken! Season 3 Episode 13 - King Arthur?! Video 2019, April 22nd Also starring: Lancelot-Less, Mini, Boreas. Accompanying journals: Lancelot-Less', Mini's, Boreas'. "This is highly unconventional," the voice of Dr. Irene Harrison can be heard from off-screen. The video shows Gwen in her exercise outfit in the Big Team base's gym. She's wielding a wooden sword as she makes sweeping motions, blocking and parrying movements, and then lunges at a target dummy. "I think you can say the same for your job in general here, Dr. Harrison," Gwen responds during a moment where she stands still, before continuing her movements. "True as that may be for anything tangentially related to super-powered individuals and their activities," Dr. Harrison responded, "if you want a session with me, we really should do that in my office. Someplace a little more private." Gwen shook her head. "Not right now then," she responded. "Maybe later." "You've tried to skip our sessions for almost two weeks now, Gwendolyn. I heard of what happened after your last mission with the League." Gwen freezes. She stands still, but clearly is not relaxing. "Let me do my job, Gwendolyn." "Fine," the girl responds, with typical words but atypical resignation. "I'll come see you tomorrow after school. I... I need to finish this. I need to train. I need to... get something out of my system." "That's okay." The sound of footsteps and a door opening. "I'll see you tomorrow then." A long pause, as if waiting for a response, a confirmation. Then the door closes. Gwen continues her sword training. She stumbles several times, cursing herself and her lack of skill. She relies too much on her strength. She grips the hilt tighter. She walks over to a rack with a variety of weapons on it. "GAIA." A brief holographic flicker of light flashes across the screen. "Yes, Capitan?" "Which of these weapons has Lancelle trained with?" "The sword. The bow. The crossbow. The spear. The halberd. The warhammer. The shield." Gwen stands still for a moment and puts away her wooden sword. She grabs the other sword from the rack and moves back to the spot where she was training before. "Are you alright... Gwen?" GAIA's voice sounds again, with a softer tone. "I'm fine." Gwen emphasizes her words with a thrust of the sword. "I can't rely on others in a duel, and I self-sabotaged myself a lot two days ago." "Your duel with Elle." "Yes." Thrust. "I didn't have my own sword." Slash. "I had only strength, nothing else." Parry. "And I was dressed up as Mordred." Block. "So I just had to lose, it's a rule, you can't--" Slash. "--let--" Parry. "--Mordred--" Slash. "--WIN." Lunge. Gwen slowly comes out of her lunge pose, panting. "This isn't just about the duel, is it?" GAIA asks. Gwen does not respond. She walks towards the camera, and the screen turns off. Gwen's Private Notes I rely too much on my strength. I used to rely too much on guidance from... someone else. If I fight with a weapon someone else has used before... maybe I can use my retrocognition and glean from the past how to use it to fight? I could become a lot more skilled a lot faster if I use my powers creatively. But... I can't over-rely on my other powers. I must be able to maintain it all. I must be a hero on my own. Letter to Queen Guinevere Unto Her Majesty, Queen Guinevere of Camelot, I write to you by order of my father, Sir Lancelot du Lac of the Knights of the Round Table (his past, time-displaced self, to wit, named as following by Sir Lancelle to distinguish and clarify the difference, if I may be forgiven the transgression of not addressing a Knight by their proper name). The purpose with which I write to you is the correction of a transgression of my part, which I incurred in presence of Sir Lancelle, and for which a duel was issued, and which duel I was the defeated party therein. As matter of fact, thereby I shall correct my transgression by thrice renouncing it: I called you a slut and I shouldn't have. I called you a slut and I shouldn't have. I called you a slut and I shouldn't have. I hereby hope that this letter will proof my intent as good and pure, that my transgression may be forgiven, that the Herald delivering this message unto you--whosoever they might be--shall not receive punishment in my stead if it is deemed an insufficient renunciation, and that my family's honour may not be diminished by my thoughtless actions. In such event that this is not enough, such as only your own illustrious personage may judge it, I offer unto you the services of my bards, to be named Rescue; The Girls, to perform at the court of Camelot a song that will illustrate my Guilt at having inflicted this dishonour upon you, a song by name of I Called You A Slut And I'm Sorry. While I must reveal the Truth that this song was not written explicitly for this occasion (but rather as something for my friend, Angel Martinez-Niccals, as a companion piece to his I Mocked Your Culture And I'm Sorry--which I am certain will be finished any day now), I am certain that if it please the Court and Your Highness, that it would be appropriate material to perform to please your royal personage. As I have thrice renounced my insulting declaration, I shall now thrice apologize directly, as I might in song if Your Highness chooses to declare that this letter is not enough apology and will require our bardic performance at Court: I called you a slut and I'm sorry. I called you a slut and I'm sorry. I called you a slut and I'm sorry. I, Gwendolyn Emanuella Victoria Isolde du Lac, hereby do declare to have thrice renounced my insult of Her Highness, Queen Guinevere of Camelot, and to have thrice apologized to her for it, in writing if not vocally, and I shall henceforth act in a manner that is in accordance with this apology, that it shan't be repeated. May God be with you. I have the honor to remain Your Majesty's most humble and obedient servant, Gwendolyn Emanuella Victoria Isolde du Lac, firstborn daughter of Sir Lancelot du Lac of the Knights of the Round Table, known elsewhere by name of Capitan of the Big Team Season 3 minisode - Fatherless Time Passes 2019, April 24th Gwen breathed heavily. Her eyes were wide with rage. The TV that she had just thrown a chair into was hanging on by its wires, as it was just tipping over the edge of the table that stood in the center of the rec room. She ignored the incredulous cries of her teammates as she stormed out. They hadn't all been paying attention to the "news" that had come on. She cursed at herself and at the world. How dare they? How dare they?! She ought to make them pay, to make them see the errors, to-- to-- no. That'd just affirm their wrongful beliefs. Her father was not "bad". It certainly wasn't like "nothing" had happened! He was thrown into the most Hellish prison the League of Heroes could have thrown him into! Would they only ever believe what their own eyes could tell them? No, they would deny even that if it meant denying the hatred and fear that dwelled within their hearts. Filthy, cowardly people, just looking to bring everyone else down, denying the hard work they all had put in to keep them all safe! And now they smeared even her father's time-travelling younger self! They talked about destiny, but they knew nothing of it. They didn't know of the magic that permeates the world, that permeates the du Lac bloodline, that drives the heroic spirit of justice that guards them day and night regardless of the age of the body it may reside in. Gwen punched the wall and left a large dent, cracks running outwards from it like a star. Dust and gravel fell from her knuckles as she withdrew towards her room. "Fuckers..." See Lancelot's Time Passes for more! Season 3 Episode 17 - Schooling the Supers Letter to Nimue 2019, April 26th Also starring: Mini, Tempest, Chernon. Dear Nimue, We haven't spoken in a while, so I thought I'd update you on some things that have happened in my life as of late. I used to write in my journal to... well, just my journal, but I guess now I am writing to you. In a notebook. Hm, if I am addressing you and you're not here, I guess I'll just tear this page out and send it to you as a letter later. I'll just have to make sure Rhiannon doesn't see, because she's chided me enough about writing letters and I don't want her to get the wrong idea about this one. ...I've also not told anybody else yet that you're gone. Today, I wanted to talk to you about time. You're an immortal, ageless being, right? You're my great-something-grandmother, but you're also still here, in the present, after all these centuries. Millennia even, perhaps? We never really talked about that part of your dark and mysterious past. I guess I didn't show an interest until it was too late... I've got this kid in my math class. His name is Kurt Woods and he's a nice enough boy. Very nerdy-looking. Smart, no sense for style, gets bullied, he'd fit right into the role of that one kid in The Breakfast Club. (I know you're familiar with that because I told you about it, and no, you don't get to tell me which of the characters I would be!) Kurt's got this... thing with time. His future, older self arrived to attack us during gym class. The whole school got an alert and the gym got pretty wrecked by his 40-year-old self. Mini threw herself at him (she has a tendency to do that, in multiple ways, with different people). It kind of took all of us to even fight him off, it seemed, but at some point the guy just... left. Maybe it was Tempest's talking. The guy's good at diplomacy (and even better at distractions). Nimue, if you are truly ageless... do you know what the future is like? What am I like in the future? (Personal note: ask Patch). Could my future self show up here? Is time being weird the reason Avalon keeps repeating its cycles of Arthurs, Guineveres, Lancelots, Morgans and Mordreds? Is me and my father and the Knights being here in Halcyon City breaking that cycle? Or... Is Lancelle being here breaking that cycle? If I go back to Avalon, will the cycle continue then? Or does it go on without me? Like it just requires some descendant of you? If Lancelle doesn't go back to her Avalon in the past, will I never get born? Will that break the cycle? The Knights of the Round Table do have this tenet of breaking cycles of pain or whatever... ... Do I need to prevent Elle from going back? Is that the only way to break the cycle? Is that the only way to prevent King Arthur from dying against the dragon that threatened Halcyon City in 2015? Greatgrandmother Nimue, Timeless Nimue... is the best thing for Avalon for me to never be born? With love, Your descendant and former protege Gwendolyn Emanuella Victoria Isolde du Lac Season 3 Episode 20 - The Dragonblood Prophecy Mission Report 2019, April 28th Also starring: Manaline, Herald, Tachyon. We were sent on a mission to find the waters of life in Africa. There were visions--prophecies--of a lone tree in the desert. We found the tree, with a map therein. It transported us to ancient Roman times, where we found ourselves members of a legion searching for the Waters of Life (Aqua Vitae). We spent months in that time, fighting sea monsters as we crossed the Mediterranean and then traversing the desert. We showed ourselves to be powerful "soldiers" with tactical and leadership skills. We eventually found the place, guarded by a giant stone sphinx creature. We bested it and took the Aqua Vitae, upon which we were transported back and spat out of the tree, cured of our dragonblood-inflicted ills (for Manaline and I). Assets acquired: * An extensive Roman Empire-era map of the Sahara * A statue of a female Mars in Cairo * Aqua Vitae / a cure for Dragon Plague Allied Casualties: * Legio X 2nd and 3rd cohorts destroyed * Legio X 1st, 4th and 5th cohorts decimated * One commander overthrown (accidental) * History altered? Enemy Casualties: * A giant sphinx creature Civilian Casualties: * n/a Gwen's Private Notes Hey uh... So there might be a statue in Cairo now of me in Roman armour that is dedicated to Mars? Am I Mars? Did the mission make me a Roman goddess of war? I gotta start being more careful about retrocognizing ancient artifacts, don't I. Season 3 Episode 24 - A Poked Bear Mission Report 2019, May 4th Also starring: Mini, Jaime, Boreas. Accompanying journals: Mini's, Jaime's, Boreas'. We were called in to assist with diplomatic ventures between the Risganjan delegation, the Tarinians and the delegation from Glamazonia. The matter discussed was the release of King Risganjan to the Risganjans (or his execution by the Tarinians, or his continued captivity at the Watchtower by the Glamazonians), in relation to future peace talks. The League thought they would not talk with them due to bias/reputation, while our experience with them is enough to give us a chance to sway their minds, without making it glaringly obvious. The delegations were all rather firm in their positions, though Shafree Forall was amenable to compromise on behalf of Glamazonia. During talks with Queen Risganjan (King Risganjan's daughter), Gwendolyn du Lac dueled her for control of the Risganjan Empire after claiming to be Empress of the Universe. King Risganjan was eventually freed in a stealth operation to allow him to return to the Risganjans and reclaim his throne, ousting his daughter from the position. Assets acquired: * King Risganjan freed from captivity Allied Casualties: * Gwendolyn du Lac, subjected to giant orbital laser bombardment during a duel with Queen Risganjan on planet Risganja * Minerva "Mini" Smalls, sequestered on the League of Heroes' Watchtower after being subjected to the powers of her demon, Alastor Enemy Casualties: * n/a Civilian Casualties: * n/a Gwen's Private Notes Fuck Godspeed. Season 3 Episode 27 - Flexor and the Waters of Death Mission Report 2019, May 5th Also starring: Ares, Mithril, Bitzy. Capitan's Log, lorem ipsum body of text Assets acquired: * Allied Casualties: * Enemy Casualties: * Civilian Casualties: * Gwen's Private Notes Capitan's Log, lorem ipsum body of text Season 3 Episode 31 - Rekindled Gwen's Diary 2019, May 12th Also starring: Lancelot-Less, Entantress, Tachyon. Accompanying journals: Lancelot-Less', Entantress'. Capitan's Log, lorem ipsum body of text Season 3 minisode - Salsa by the Trhi-side Promenade 2019, May 13th See this scene with The Morrigan! Season 3 Episode 33 - Romeo Must Die Letter to Bryce 2019, May 17th Also starring: Ares, Mini, Tachyon. Accompanying journals: Ares'. Dear Bryce Onyango, In spite of our fathers, we've never been so very formal with one another, so I won't be in my writing here either. I can't apologize enough for what happened on Friday, so I won't. I mean... I do apologize... just... not over and over, okay? People can't be friends if all they do is say sorry. But you were right. I can't just come into your life only when I'' feel like it and expect it to be like normal, like when we were still both on the team together, me and you, along with Adria and Tilly. I can't do you wrong like that. And that is what I apologize for. But you were also wrong. I don't have to choose between living a life and being a superhero. Nobody does. A person isn't just any one thing they do. They aren't just their job. Your father is a diplomat and you are a basketball player, but that is not all you are. I don't apologize for not being a normal girl. I don't apologize for seeing you as more than a basketball player. But I ''am sorry if it ever seemed to you like that was the only reason I care about you. I see you as my friend. And I would like to continue to do so. Just... maybe more off the court and without any of my more destructive teammates. With regards, Gwendolyn Letter to Seth Dear Seth Alexander Winters, I hope this letter finds you in good health, if not in mind then in body. (Because after everything we've been through, none should fault you for feeling overwhelmed in mind if not in body.) I write you this letter on a matter close to my heart, one that I know you would not wish to discuss in person (for I know you to be a man of private thoughts and feelings), but one that needs to be laid open to you nevertheless. This matter, and therefore the reason for which I am conducting the business of my writing to you so formally and as discretely as a du Lac only can, concerns my cousin Rhiannon. I wish to make clear to you that my cousin holds no small amount of affection to you. However, she has no eye for romance. That is to say, she adores romance (and to be romanced), but has no idea how to conduct it or when she is conducting it. Such is my cousin, ever the kind soul regardless of the person she is interacting with. Whilst my crafts are always gifted with clear intent, it seems my cousin's gift to you was made with intent she could not see herself. So, allow me to be as frank as Charlemagne: if you harbour any feelings or desires other than friendship towards my cousin, you should make them clear prior to or at prom. You do not have to commence a romantic relationship thereafter or do anything else, but I request that you be open and honest with Rhiannon, so that she holds no false pretenses, and that both your futures may be the brighter for it. That is all. Forever and truly your friend, Gwendolyn Emanuella Victoria Isolde du Lac P.S. The two of you dancing together at prom would be cool too. I can show you some steps if you like. Gwen's Private Notes So... I hope Mini's destruction of the basketball court hasn't absolutely wrecked my personal relationships at school. I was just trying to have fun with friends old and new? And then Star-Studded had to escalate things and Mini had to go even further... Ugh. The worst part is that I feel responsible for all this. I am responsible for all this. I set it all up. I should've done better. I knew what everyone was capable of. I need to stew more on this. At least I got Seth some ice cream to make up for the trouble, and got Mini some to give to Jaime. Tachyon didn't like getting yote, but he'll get over it faster than anybody. Prince Gaius at least seems to have had a great time... up until us finding Narsus and Tidus on the docks, with Tidus arresting Narsus for... something? Apparently they're no longer going after Rhiannon and instead having Narsus pay for it? What the SHIT. Tidus is such a prick. The balls on this bad fish dude. You can't just change who you're accusing for a thing. That's not how justice works. That's not how any of this works! ...also I exchanged Rhi's baby pictures for Narsus' with Gaius. He's a really fun guy. Good to talk to. Little shady. Doesn't like the mole people? ...maybe we can convince them to conduct their wars with them through basketball instead of making Halcyon City the in-between battleground. Season 3 Episode 37 - Beyond Life and Death Gwen's Fanfiction 2019, May 18th Also starring: Lancelot-Less, Manaline, Rescue. Accompanying journals: Lancelot-Less'. Capitan's Log, lorem ipsum body of text Season 3 Episode 38 - Ruination Mission Report 2019, May 19th Also starring: Lancelot-Less, Entantress, Contrast, Orphea. Accompanying journals: Lancelot-Less', Entantress'. Capitan's Log, lorem ipsum body of text Assets acquired: * Allied Casualties: * Enemy Casualties: * Civilian Casualties: * Letter to My Father Capitan's Log, lorem ipsum body of text Season 3 minisodes 2019, May 25th I Thought There Would Be Father-Daughter Bonding, But She Doesn’t Want That And Now My Family Is Falling Apart For Probably The Third Time, Light Novel Edition (An Utter du Lac Of Common Sense) See this scene with Lancelot-Less! Knighttime Training See this scene with Dindrane! Season 3 Episode 41 - Juliet Must Cry Gwen's Diary 2019, May 26th Also starring: The Morrigan, Ares, Rescue, Rekken. Accompanying journals: Ares'. Capitan's Log, lorem ipsum body of text Season 3 minisode - It’s Horrible, It’s Terrible, It’s Horrorterrible! It’s Gwen And Rescue, Devil And Angel 2019, May 30th See this scene with Rescue! Season 3 Episode 44 - Revelation Letter to Merlin 2019, May 31st Also starring: Lancelot-Less, Herald, Entantress. Accompanying journals: Entantress'. Capitan's Log, lorem ipsum body of text Season 3 Episode 47 - Soft & Wet Audio 2019, June 2nd Also starring: Rekken, Ares, Redstreak. Capitan's Log, lorem ipsum body of text Season 3 minisode - Forging A Bond With My Tsundere Friend 2019, June 3rd See this scene with Mini! Season 3 Episode 48 - A Heroic Heist Video 2019, June 4th Also starring: Patch, Manaline, Rime. Capitan's Log, lorem ipsum body of text Season 3 Episode 52 - A Deep Ocean of Secrets Gwen's Diary 2019, June 8th Also starring: Rekken, The Morrigan, Herald, Ares. Capitan's Log, lorem ipsum body of text, don't forget to link the Scene with Jaedis! Season 3 Episode 55 - Duplicity Letter to DomDom 2019, June 14th Also starring: Herald, Entantress, Boreas. Accompanying journals: Boreas'. Dear DomDom, Hey! How's Russia? I wanted to write to you to see how you were doing. But also, today I went to HalcyCon! I know you really wanted to go there too. You were always a big nerd in more than just physical size. I went there with Herald and his younger sister, Mishel. I cosplayed Kara Loft, the interdimensional adventurer archaeologist with her magic finger-guns! Mishel dressed up as her Ruins & Revenants character, a gnome barbarian. She actually won a competition to have her character be brought to life in a film! It's called Crimson Sun. Probably will be out in summer 2021. The shitty thing was though... we got attacked during the convention. We think they might be linked to GREY or HELIX or some similar organization. There was this crow man with a machine that sucked the energy out of some volunteers, including friends of ours. We managed to beat him, but he got us good too and managed to flee before we were ready to give chase. Plus we had to make sure that the audience was okay. Sometimes being a hero is more about saving innocents than about catching the bad guys, right? Oh, there was also this new teammate who transforms into his suit of armour, kinda like me, but he uses AEGIS technology to do it. He's very excitable and in a strange way he reminds me a little bit of you when you geek out about your fandoms. I hope there are geek conventions in Russia. Love, Gwen Season 3 Episode 56 - Olympus Has Fallen Medical Report 2019, June 16th Also starring: Mini, Lancelot-Less, Manaline. Godspeed takes over Season 3 minisode - Swordless Time Passes 2019, June 19th Her fingers ran across the cold metal of the blade. It was rough, both the physical feel of it and the emotional feel it inspired. It had barely been two months since Nimue had vacated the sword as her shell and abandoned Gwen. It was the only proof remaining in the Material Realm that Nimue had ever been there. It had only been two weeks since she tried to investigate inside the sword with Mini, to see what lay within. Instead, it had taken her into a trip down a different, more demonic lane. By the end of that lane, she hadn't had the energy left to also try this on that day, and the two friends had parted. Now, Gwen looked pensively at the massive sword that lay in front of her. She took a deep breath, trying to center herself. Rushmore bumped one of their heads against her leg and she bent down to pick them up. "Hey you," she cooed. "Don't you worry about mummy too much, she's fine. Like, the real fine." She had to correct herself, reminding herself that fine never meant fine. She put Rushmore down on the bed and turned back to the sword. "Right." She placed her hand on the blade again and focused. Focused. Retrocognized. Zoomed through dark space and singing heat of giant forge fires filled with loud and thunderous clanking noises of metal against metal, before falling face-first down into the dirty floor of a vast, dark hall. In front of her were iron bars, close by enough to suggest the appearance of a prison cell, but far enough apart that she could stick her head through them. On the other side of the bars she saw walls, but no visible ceiling, bounding the cell but seemingly having an endless dark sky overhead. There was a large forge on one side against the wall, with embers glowing up as Gwen looked at it more closely, as if in response to her presence. She slipped through the bars and felt a crackle, as if she slipped through a magical barrier trying to keep her out--but more importantly, to keep something in. She lifted up the smith's hammer, looking at it closely. She investigated the other tools. She turned around and saw a large seat on the other side of the large cell. She sat down in it and looked around. This had been where Nimue had been. This had been where the ancient magical fae blacksmith had spent over a year of her life and work. She put down a pile of books she had with her on a table next to her. They had titles on their spines like On the Nature of Weaponry by Wulfstan of York and Carlotta's Forging Handbook. She unfurled a scroll with Norse runes and drawings of a forges and basic diagrams that showed the process of forging a large hammer. Gwen leaned back and started to read. And learn. Season 3 Episode 62 - Die Cast Video 2019, June 27th Also starring: Parrot, Spectre, Gavere Veyres, Jaime. Accompanying journals: Jaime's (partly). Capitan's Log, lorem ipsum body of text, video of Gwen beating up a RUBICON cop Season 3 Episode 63 - Renovation Gwen's Diary 2019, June 28th Also starring: Lancelot-Less, Parrot, Entantress. Capitan's Log, lorem ipsum body of text Season 3 Episode 67 - Crooked and Clean Video 2019, July 6th Also starring: Herald, Lancelot-Less. Capitan's Log, lorem ipsum body of text, with Mishel Season 3 Episode 70 - A4gel (Part 1 of 2) Video 2019, July 13th Also starring: Rekken, The Morrigan, Alloy. Capitan's Log, lorem ipsum body of text Season 3 Episode 74 - A4gel (Part 2 of 2) Video 2019, July 13th Also starring: Rekken, Lancelot-Less, Alloy. Capitan's Log, lorem ipsum body of text Season 3 Episode 71 - Monkey Business (Far From the Tree Part 1) Gwen's Diary 2019, July 17th Also starring: Jaime, Mini, Parrot, Lavender. Capitan's Log, lorem ipsum body of text Avalon Limited Series See here. Season 3 Episode 83 - Baby's Day Out Letter to Jake 2019, August 18th Also starring: Mithril, Jaime, Miss Matter. Capitan's Log, lorem ipsum body of text Season 3 Episode 86 - Wyld Happenings Magic Stone Log 2019, August 25th Also starring: The Morrigan, Lancelot-Less, Herald. Capitan's Log, lorem ipsum body of text Season 3 Episode 89 - Fresher's Day Letter to Lily 2019, August 30th Also starring: Ellen Drummond, Verve, Manaline. Capitan's Log, lorem ipsum body of text Gwen's Speech Capitan's Log, lorem ipsum body of text Season 3 Episode 95 - A Tale of Two Bellas Gwen's Diary 2019, September 13th Also starring: Ares, Atlanta (Verve), Manaline. Capitan's Log, lorem ipsum body of text Season 3 Episode 96 - The Flavours of Chaos Letter to Olivia 2019, September 14th Also starring: Carmilla, The Jackal, Pinocchio. Capitan's Log, lorem ipsum body of text Season 3 Episode 106 - All About That Base Video 2019, September 30th Also starring: Ares, Herald, Manaline. Capitan's Log, lorem ipsum body of text Season 3 Episode 110 - Wuthering Heights Letter to Rhiannon 2019, October 6th Also starring: Grim, Leap Year, Rescue. Capitan's Log, lorem ipsum body of text Season 3 OVA - Haunted Mentions Gwen's Diary 2019, October 11th Also starring: Phalanx, Jawbreaker, Verve, Pinocchio. Capitan's Log, lorem ipsum body of text Season 3 Episode OVA - The Past That Haunts Us Video 2019, October 18th Also starring: Ares, Verve, Ellen Drummond, Carmilla. Capitan's Log, lorem ipsum body of text New Characters Intro Short Letter to Rescue; The Girls Fans 2019, October 19th Also starring: Faker, Hazard, Celerity. Capitan's Log, lorem ipsum body of text Season 3 Episode 115 - Falling Empires Letter to Olivia 2019, October 20th Also starring: Herald, Boon, The Weatherman. Accompanying journals: Boon's, The Weatherman's. Capitan's Log, lorem ipsum body of text Season 3 OVA - The Deathsingers of Kormurand Letter to Elle 2019, October 25th Also starring: Boon, Ares, Mini. Accompanying journals: Boon's. Capitan's Log, lorem ipsum body of text Season 3 Episode 118 - The Boys Are Back In Town Gwen's Diary 2019, November 1st Also starring: Atomica, Ares, Jaime. Capitan's Log, lorem ipsum body of text Season 3 Episode 124 - Molicious Intent Mission Report 2019, November 9th Also starring: The Jackal, Challenge, Boon, Jawbreaker. Accompanying journals: Boon's. Capitan's Log, lorem ipsum body of text Assets acquired: * Allied Casualties: * Enemy Casualties: * Civilian Casualties: * Season 3 minisode - Monsterheart 2019, November 10th See this scene with Boon! Season 3 Episode 128 - The Crimson Knight Letter to Father 2019, November 16th Also starring: Boreas, Manaline, Boon. Capitan's Log, lorem ipsum body of text Season 3 minisode - Flex Girls Just Wanna Have Fun 2019, November 21st See this scene with Ellen Drummond! Season 3 Episode 131 - Stars Above, Sky Below Letter to Olivia 2019, November 22nd Also starring: Carmilla, Verve, Manaline, Side-step. Accompanying journals: Verve's. Dearest Olivia, I hope this letter finds you well. I know you still think it's silly for me to write letters to you when email is available (though the Dataverse glitches throughout Halcyon City have made it kind of hard to contact people outside of it), especially since the postal system in this country could make a queen weep, but I feel it's kind of... romantic, y'know? Plus, I am supposed to include some writing along with the things I send you! Here's this piece of space-metal I got from the League of Heroes! Don't worry, it's technically not stolen. Besides, Manaline took a LOT more to fix up a dent in his ship, and we used a bunch to fix the ship of this cute little space alien called Selune. They were searching for their friend Heliosol in our solar system (apparently living near Mercury?) when they crashed on Earth while being chased by a bunch of bounty hunters. That's why I wasn't in your stream for the whole night while we watched the meteor shower together! Which, of course, you already know by now, since I called you after. I just wanted to say sorry again that our long-distance date got ruined. Speaking of ruined: Sam almost ruined my hair! That little cussface catapulted me right into this giant laser cannon! Granted, I was probably going to do that on my own anyway, but now I was caught unprepared for it! I was knocked the fuck out, Liv. We managed to take the bounty hunters' ships down, though. After that we got help from GAIA to get materials to repair Selune's ship (as mentioned, courtesy of the League of Heroes) with re-entry-resistant metal. We put on our spacesuits and flew out to Mercury to find their buddy, and we did! (Carmilla had to get an extra-protective suit, because... turns out she wasn't lying about actually being a vampire. Wild. Hey do you think vampires can turn fey into vampires?) Oh! Also, Side-step was there! His studies have really been paying off. Don't tell him that though, I don't want it to get to his head, or for his dad to think that he was right to ground him for three months. When we fought together, side by side, it was just like before. I love it when a teammate is so willing to get yote and get into the thick of it with me. I miss Freedo. And I'd missed Side-step. And I miss you. I came home late at night, and I'm realizing... I'm lonely again. I'm safe, I'm comfortable, I'm confident, I'm better in so many ways than I was last year, and in many ways it is thanks in part to you, dear Olivia. But with you having left for college, and with Rhiannon in Montreal and Elle in Europe, Shady Glen feels... kind of empty. The halls are clear. I love you, Olivia. I hope to see you again soon. Forever yours, Gwendolyn Emanuella Victoria Isolde du Lac dy gariad <3 Season 3 Episode 134 - When the Last Star dies Damage Report 2019, November 24th Also starring: The Jackal, Rescue, Verve. Accompanying journals: Verve's. Capitan's log, While visiting the hospital, it was attacked by members of Gambite: Bloodshot, Kieran Khan, and five people who claimed they were "auditioning" to be part of this domestic terrorist group. Assets acquired: * Information acquired on Bloodshot's identity and powers: they've taken the body of Casper Rodriguez and can drain the Abilities of other supers to steal them. Allied Casualties: * The Jackal wounded * Capitan drained and knocked out * Rescue drained, was temporarily powerless, and knocked out * Verve knocked out, civilian identity compromised Enemy Casualties: * Kieran Khan captured and arrested * Gambite "auditioners" The Whistler, Lightshow, Weird Eyes, Hanz Thoreau and Blightburst captured and arrested Civilian Casualties: * Jasper James harmed but safe * Belladonna Weiss drained by Bloodshot, gravely injured, returned to hospital bed * Six unnamed civilians saved from falling, psychological assessment pending * Many civilians within the hospital wounded due to structural damage, loss of electricity and care, and suffering from psychological damage Result: Victory (Pyrrhic) Season 3 minisode - Dads, Am I Right? 2019, November 25th See this scene with Verve! Season 3 Episode 135 - The Spy Who Loved Me a Little Bit Too Much and Sometimes in Ways that I Wasn't Always Cool With Letter to Elle 2019, November 26th Also starring: Celerity, Hazard, Ellen Drummond, Carmilla. Accompanying journals: Ellen's. Dear Lancelot Innocentia Althalos Ruothilde du Lac, Have you ever participated in races in Avalon anywhere? Today I participated in what is called a "street race"! They are quite exhilarating. I participated using The Baroness. That old red Volkswagen Beagle is quite powerful! She's a great racing partner. I was racing against some of the locals, but also some of our teammates. They are all quite new to the team: * Celerity is from a line of heroes bearing the same name, much like yours. They've got the power of superspeed, and I must say I had quite some trouble keeping up with them, even in The Baroness! * Hazard is from another dimension. Or maybe space. Or another time? They've been to a lot of places, but their main ability seems to be handiness with portal technology, similar to our teammate Manaline, if you'll recall him (though I think Manaline's were more of a magical nature). They've got quite a lot of attitude too, but... their heart is in the right place. I think. I don't know how their body works, they say a lot of weird things about bodies. * Ellen is... quite something. She's in some sort of similar situation as you were, with having an adult version of herself running around, although hers is not quite as kind and handsome as father. Ellen herself is amazing and fun to be around though! She rides a motorcycle and we set up a new band called Flex Girls. * Carmilla is a vampire. Like, an actual vampire, like an Earth vampire. She didn't race with us, but she was the flag girl, like the person who starts the race and then announces the winner at the end. We have number of obstacles in our way, chief among them a mole protest against Halcyon City. One of them ripped off the rear axle of The Baroness, and this all happened while I was in the middle of an unexpected video call with Derek the Centaur, one of Challenge's old flames. Apparently there'd been suspicious activity throughout Zodiac City for weeks, so we got the team together to go investigate (we'd lost the race anyway by this point) and Hazard made sure The Baroness was secure and safe in their spaceship. Turns out Gambite's been planting bombs all over Zodiac City and rigging them up to go off at a certain time. We managed to defuse them though, but we... actually, nevermind. You don't need to know about her. So, as one says, life goes on. It feels so natural to slip from one mission into the next and to partake in things like street races and duels and international basketball matches. It sometimes surprises me that my teammates don't feel the same about how easy it is. I have to remind myself that my... that our situation is not common. Perhaps that is why in Avalon the distinction between commoner and noble was made yonks ago? So that noble knights could do the things that let the commoners live a common life, freeing them from worries that plague us in our superhero life? It still feels weird knowing that Earth has largely forsaken nobles, at least in name, even violently so through past revolutions. Weirder still is knowing that the commoners of today don't generally hold the same opinions towards their modern-day nobles ruling them from corporate penthouses. Perhaps I should have spoken to Celerity about that. I talked with them about the weight one can feel from bearing the history of a family legacy, and I feel as if there's a kindred spirit in them. At least in some way. They're much less experienced at this than I am, but with a big heart in the right place. I could perchance ask Hazard more about their experiences in other places. Perhaps Earth is simply unusual in more ways. Or perhaps it is Avalon that is unusual. Or perhaps I cannot relate to Hazard at all, considering they've had multiple different bodies over their lifetime and I'm not even sure how old they are. Also, I think that Ellen and Carmilla might be canoodling? I'm not sure, but there's something about their body language, like you taught me. I don't know how you manage to suss out people's romantic interest in others. I know I have a sense for when father has that, maybe somewhat with you and Rhiannon, but I've never had the knack for it with relative strangers or very new friends. Perhaps it is a Lancelot thing. Hope you are well, dad. Love, Gwendolyn Emanuella Victoria Isolde du Lac Season 3 Episode 136 - SP4C INV4DRZ Letter to DomDom 2019, November 27th Also starring: Manaline, Boreas, Hazard. Dear DomDom, It's been a while since I've written to you. I hope this letter finds you well. Maybe this letter will arrive very late? I don't know how effective the Siberian Postal Service is. Remember how we talked about space? How it's all big and huge and everything and my whole adventure up there was both incredibly heroic and incredibly scary? It happened again. This time it felt... I don't know... lesser? Easier? The stakes were still high, as we were called upon to take out an inter-reality dimension-traveling alien fleet that had this huge-ass fuck-off battleship with a giant laser cannon. We snuck close to it with a stealthy spaceship that one of the new teammates has, and The Baroness got us in there. Maybe you remember her? She's Lukas' car. (Lukas is our driver at Shady Glen Manor.) We snuck through the corridors all stealthily-like like it was Star Wars all over again, and we blew up the whole damn Death Star! Hazard had a bit of a breakdown before we could pull it all together though. They've been all over the place: different dimensions, alternate realities, various planets, the future... the one thing they don't seem to really be at home at is with people. Maybe that's why they've been to so many places, because it's hard to settle down if you don't connect with others? I guess that's why you settled down so easily. You always connected well with others. You're the best big brother I never had. (Plus I loved seeing you gush about Jake, y'know, after Ferinon and in that spooky hotel.) I did the same thing you always did for me: I listened. I hugged them and told them I believed in them and that they'd have to pick themselves up again, but that I would support them every step of the way. I did invite them to come stay with me at Shady Glen Manor--it would also make it a lot less lonely for me, after all--but they declined... ah well. Thank you for being there for me, DomDom. Now I can be there for others. Love, Gwen P.S. Help I think my car is flirting with my dad's girlfriend Season 3 Episode 139 - A Very Challenge Thanksgiving Letter to Freedo 2019, November 28th Also starring: Boon, Verve, Patch, Leap Year, Challenge. Dear Freedo, I hope this letter finds you well... wherever you are now. Does your family still live in Seattle? Or was it Winnipeg? Or have you all moved to New York City now? I hear lots of parents of teen supers are moving to New York City, even if it's for stupid reasons. It was great seeing you again a few months ago. I wished you could've stayed longer. We miss you, y'know? I miss you. None of the new team members are as aerodynamic as you are. Besides, you're like a little brother to me. I want to make sure you're alright. Please write me back, okay? I won't even tell Tilly if you don't want me to. Speaking of Tilly... today I helped out setting up Thanksgiving celebrations for Mayor Cyclone Crossover's turkey pardoning ceremony and the Thanksgiving Day Parade. It's still a very weird holiday to me, but I like the spirit that it's supposed to represent. I managed to cut a deal with my boss at Screamin' Beans (that's right! ya girl got a job 2 weeks ago!) and we got a shit ton of pies. And I promised to knock one right into Tilly's face on video for advertising purposes, so look forward to that. Trevor misses you. But also he's going to be a star in a musical! haha, jk... unless? Anyway, I better see you soon, don't wait until the Big Team Reunion! Thanks for being there for me when it mattered, you fucking gremlin. Love, Your Gwemlin P.S. Are you watching closely? Attached to the bottom of the letter is something that looks like a small, thin round box with a button on top. When pressed, it bursts open and fast-expanding foam spreads out to cover a radius of 6 ft. Season 3 OVA - The Night of the Eclipse Gwen's Diary 2019, November 30th Also starring: Herald, Ares, The Jackal, Mini. Capitan's Log, lorem ipsum body of text Season 3 Finale Part 3 - The Death of Godspeed Audio for Olivia 2019, December 13th Also starring: Boon, Tachyon, Hairpin. Dear Olivia, If you find this audio file in the cloud--I presume you'll find it, or maybe GAIA will if they survive-- Category:B-Verse Category:Journals Category:Gwendolyn du Lac